Blueberry Sundaes
by anythingzombie
Summary: AH/AU: Intern for the world’s biggest fashion magazine company, Nessie Cullen finds herself in Paris, where she meets her new boss, Jacob Black. A friendship sparks, and they are both left wanting more. Will they go for it, or do what they know best?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Nessie shut the door behind her, completely blind in the dark office. She let out a shaky breath, controlling the sobs that were deep in her stunned lungs and asphyxiated chest. Her hand flew to the wall, where she so desperately searched for the light.

Her fingers couldn't find it.

All the emotions she'd been holding in were ready to break free, and not being able to light up this room, the room that held the scent of _him_, the look of _him_, the personality of _him_, made everything burst out of her and caused her to fall to her knees.

Warm tears fell fast and hard, hidden by the darkness, but they didn't go unnoticed. Nessie's head rested against the carpet, one hand beside her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist. Her knees pressed against the ground, threatening to fall over.

She took one deep breath and pushed the pain away, getting up on her feet and walked to the light switch. As soon as the bright light filled the room, her tears vanished, the pain was all but gone and she was determined to do what was best for _her_ and best for _him_.


	2. Distance Is Key

**Author's Note: **This story is partially pre-written, which means that I shouldn't have to be going on hiatus or dropping the story like I usually do. But it also means updates may come a bit more slowly, do to the fact that I'm so lazy when it comes to writing. But I hope you'll stick with me.

Thanks for everyone who gave back in the previous posting, I'm glad you're all getting a liking to this, but I hope you get a better one.

This story is written for **IndependenceIndividuality **who is the coolest Muslim ever, and she's totally writing me a punk-Nessie, which I'll probably pimp here when it's out. Thanks to **MrsKatyCullen** for beta'ing. She spots out my laziness and makes this story more readable than it was, plus she's generally fuck-awesome. Another thanks to **Reachingasifall** who made a beautiful banner, which can be found on my profile.

_(7/26)_ Thanks to **Project Team Beta** and their beta's **remylebeauishot** and **quothme** for touching this chapter up.

**

* * *

**

**Blueberry Sundaes**

"I did not have three thousand pairs of shoes. I had one thousand and sixty."  
Imelda Marcos

**Chapter One – Distance is Key**

Nessie Cullen stared at her cell phone screen. It was full of missed calls and messages from her family; they were rather worried, yet hopeful. She had just flown from Washington to Paris, France—a rather challenging move, especially because she had traveled by herself. Her aunt, Alice, would soon be arriving, only so Nessie could have someone she knew with her in such a foreign and alien place. Other members of her family wanted to join her, but they couldn't get off work. It was her idea to have her aunt, who was recently divorced and a freelance writer, to accompany her on this grand summer trip. Nessie was excited to have her aunt with her, but that was a few hours away. Until then, she would have to suffice with making it on her own, a thought that sent her stomach in knots.

Nessie was glad to be in Paris, but she knew nothing of the culture. She wasn't given enough time to study the language or anything in general. One day she got the letter from Legend Magazine, her top choice to work and was invited to intern for the summer in France—which was a completely prestigious offer; not many would pass it up. Soon after, she was being put on a plane and was sent away from all she knew, from everything she was comfortable with. Her independence would be tested, and it left butterflies in her stomach. It made her sad to be away from her family, but in the long run, she knew it was worth it. After all, it was an honor to even be considered as a employee for the fabulous, popular Legend Magazine that so many loved; the magazine that was full of lively colors and beauty that left one breathless.

The plane rides were long and enduring, and never being able to find one place of solitude really turned her off. Often, Nessie wondered if she should just back out and go home, but with each destination taking her closer to the beloved place of importance and hopefulness, she found herself wanting to get there faster. She hardly got any sleep, and she would have enjoyed sleeping the day away when she arrived to Paris, but the magazine company, which was currently located in the beautiful country, wasn't ready to give Nessie time to settle; they wanted her _now_.

Luckily for Nessie, they knew that she'd probably have problems finding the building, seeing as how she didn't speak a lick of French. She had been assigned to a mentor who would help guide her throughout her summer journey. In fact, the worker was the first person she'd really gotten to know here.

The young woman, who was a New York native, picked Nessie up at the airport, rich with smiles and welcomes. She held a sign that read "Nessie Cullen," making Nessie's search easy and full of relief. She made her way through the crowded, excited people, who were all determined to also get out of the crowd. She took in Angela's appearance and friendly demeanor, glad that she knew she wasn't causing someone else distress by playing chauffeur.

The blonde wore a smock dress detailed with a grey and tan plaid design and made out of cotton. It was an original Tanya Denali, who only designed clothes for Legend Magazine's own clothing line. Nessie had the same one at home, which was more of a grey-blue. Her shoes were also Denali; simple, tan ballet flats. Her hair was straight and blonde with darker highlights, yet it was cut with simple layers, and her bangs framed her face perfectly. In Nessie's eyes, Angela was adorable; she was glad to see they shared the same style.

"Welcome to Paris," the young woman greeted with a bright, toothy grin and a comforting hand shake.

"Thank you." Nessie sighed. She was glad to be around something she was familiar with. Kindness.

"I'm Angela, I'll be your," she searched for the correct word, "_tour guide_ while you're here…Actually, I'll be your everything. From a co-worker, to a friend, to…well, whatever you need. I'm your gal!" She was so cheery and a little embarrassed at her lack of ability to pin point what exact role she'd play in Nessie's life while she was here. Nessie liked her very much and was glad that this would be the woman she'd be able to go to.

"You already know who I am," she laughed while shaking her hands with Angela's.

"That, I do." Angela giggled.

Angela motioned for Nessie to follow, and thoughtlessly, she began to help with the luggage Nessie carried. At first Nessie was shocked when she felt someone tugging at her luggage, but soon realized they'd be in safe hands. The two walked through the busy airport, which smelt of cinnamon and leather, a reminder of her Uncle Jasper, who was currently working in Texas. It was an unusual combination, but she'd grown accustomed to it—even though she never really did care for it. But once they stepped out of the large, wide glass doors, Nessie was glad to be outside.

It was her first official look at Paris from the ground. The sky was a crystal clear blue, and the air was warm, making her feel immediately at ease. The people walking the busy, loud streets seemed confident and yet ordinary; some wore name-brand clothing and some wore rags. It was normal to Nessie, and she felt a bit more at ease that she could easily fit in with people who understood her sense in fashion. The only thing that made her feel off was the language everyone spoke, and the signs she couldn't read. It made her worry. What if she got lost and couldn't find her way back? But then she remembered that Angela would be with her for the first part, and then her aunt. She had to have faith that things would go well, even if the second thoughts and butterflies in her stomach said otherwise.

The two got into a rental car that was parked not too far from the airport. The blue car was rather small and very opposite; she was used to the driver's side being on the left, not the right. Nessie couldn't help but laugh, and Angela stared at her questioningly—but soon joined in.

Nessie oohed and awed at the beautiful town and city. The buildings were vibrant and colorful, full of life and so much history. The green of the plants and grass seemed so alive, as if it had a mind of its own. It was almost as if she were in a movie. She took a deep breath, feeling the happiness soar through her limbs.

"I'm sorry that we can't go sightseeing today," Angela said sadly.

Nessie shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. "It's alright, really, it is. I don't mind waiting. Plus, I'm in Paris about to work for the one thing I live for. I really can't complain about _anything_ right now."

"I bet you're excited. I was when I first got the job."

Nessie smiled and relaxed in her seat. "I'm so excited I could puke, but that just might be the jetlag."

Angela laughed freely, and Nessie took in the sound. She was euphoric at this point, full of bliss and anticipation for her first day on the job. She'd been dreaming about this moment for the past week, and now that the moment was here, she couldn't feel any other emotion. She was growing a high from it and felt invincible toward the world stirring beneath her tapping feet.

"I feel like I've died and gone to heaven," she said to Angela, who was driving rather cautiously down the busy, traffic-filled streets. It made Nessie curious, but she didn't feel like getting into details about that. She was simply living in the moment.

"I just hope that things go well for you." Angela spoke with a quiet, nervous tone that didn't go unnoticed by the passenger.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked, feeling suddenly worried.

"Well, the internship that you were…rewarded was something most people want—what most people strive for. You get to work with the boss, who rarely lets anyone that's not a close friend or family member anywhere near him." Angela snapped her attention to Nessie, a serious look in her hazel eyes.

"People will be jealous of you for this, Nessie, and it wouldn't surprise me if some of them did really low things. You need to watch out for yourself, and be careful of who you let in. Anyone can be out to get you."

Nessie pursed her lips. "Why?"

"Because they want what you've got—a chance to become the editor and _heir _of Legend Magazine."

"What?" Nessie gasped, not sure if she was shocked at the fact that people would sabotage her, or the fact that she could possibly become the new name and face of Legend Magazine.

"It's probably just a rumor, though. But nobody wants to take the chance of letting an opportunity like that go, even the ones who don't have a chance in hell; especially Victoria Lavolonté. She's really, really involved with her work and would kill to be in your shoes."

"But I'm not even getting paid," Nessie said, starting to get a little infuriated over how big of a deal it was that she'd gotten this offer.

Angela drove a little farther, steadying herself for the curveball she was about to throw in Nessie's direction.

"Ness," she began, "Legend Magazine doesn't offer internships…well, not like this. Yours is a really big deal, seeing as how you get to work _with_ the creator and boss. Nessie, you will be a big asset to this company. How? No one knows quite yet, but it's going to be huge. It's making a lot of people mad."

"I don't understand," Nessie groaned as she put her head in her hands. Things went from great to horrible in a matter of seconds. She hadn't been expected this; she just thought it was a regular, normal, internship. She thought this was good thing. She thought this was some form of miracle, but instead she found it too be something more.

"Just know that this is a real honor for you. Just watch your back, because people will try to break it. I've seen it happen before, and it was rather tragic. I have faith in you."

Nessie was grateful for Angela's honesty, and glad that she knew she had a loyal friend. But truthfully, this was not what she wanted. She came here to learn and to discover, not to be some form of pet for the owner. Sure, she'd love to be the one behind the magazine, but not this one—it was already someone else's.

"You're tired," Angela spoke, immediately sensing Nessie's sudden change in moods. "Why don't you rest for a bit? We'll be there in about a half hour or so."

Nessie smiled at her new friend, yet it wasn't the happy smile she had previous to all of this. It was more of a nonchalant smile, one that was there to make someone else happy. But she would willingly accept Angela's offer of sleeping for a few minutes. God knew she needed just a speck of unconsciousness in her wildly living body.

She nodded, nestled her head against the seat and looked towards the side window, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. With one last sigh she closed her eyes, falling asleep in the smooth, calming car. She slept peacefully, not even a single dream fluttering past her.

However, she really wished her sleep could have lasted longer than the thirty minutes she was allowed. It wasn't enough sleep, and her body really wanted more. She groaned as Angela shook her, but eventually she gave in, yawning loudly and staring sullenly at the things around her.

"Sorry, Ness," Angela said with a guilty look.

"It's not your fault." Nessie yawned once more, running her hands through her red, tousled hair, attempting to tame it.

"I know. You're just so tired. I really think you should just go home and rest. Hell, they may not let you in because you're not taking a little bit of down-time for yourself.

Nessie gave up trying to fix her hair and pulled her red locks into a ponytail. "It's like you said, I'll have time to do the things I want later."

"Alright, we should probably get in there."

Angela stepped out of the car that was parked next to a red building. It was nearly ten stories high and was an ordinary building. It matched the entire neighborhood, which all seemed to be small businesses and apartments. They were rather dashing and impressive; it lightened Nessie's mood.

Nessie followed Angela to the glass doors. At that moment she felt the butterflies return, and she had to stop herself from smiling widely and doubling over and fainting. _This is it_, she thought. _Legend Magazine—everything you live for. Don't make a fool of yourself. _

She had given herself the same pep-talk before leaving her house. Nessie had stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, glaring ruthlessly at her own green eyes, speaking above a whisper so she wouldn't catch the attention of her family. It was enough to keep her nerves at bay, and her confidence to stay at a certain level of modesty and the ability to stay calm when things seemed to falter. It was advice her Uncle Jasper had given her, and she took it to heart and used it every time a moment of strength was needed.

And then Angela said seven light, little words, and her entire system was shut down.

"Don't let anyone give you any shit."

With that, they both walked into the air-conditioned building. The two walked up a set of stairs that led into an open doorway. Nessie took in the buzzing room that was full of desks and stylish people. Phones rang and soft music was heard. It was a rather brilliant place that smelt like perfume and plastic. Nessie smiled widely, forgetting her fears.

"This is the office, the place where we deal with the consumers' needs and wants. It's really a pain in the ass for the ones who work here, but they keep the rest of us from exploding." Angela laughed, tugging on Nessie's hand and leading her to another door.

It was impossible for Nessie to miss the stares of the few that looked at her. They watched her walk with disgust and scrutiny. The redhead couldn't help but feel belittled by the harsh stares. It made her feel bad and unwanted, but as Angela had said before, she was unwanted by most.

The next room they entered was emptier and smaller, yet had desks and matched the previous room.

"This is Mr. Black's office, so to speak. These are the people who work especially for him; his secretaries, his consultants, his clients_, his people_."

There were many women in this room, rather than the men who had claimed their territory in the other room. These women were tall and model-esque, but a few looked ordinary, much like Angela.

"Angela?" Nessie began.

"Yeah?"

"What part of the building do you work in?"

"I work in this room. I'm Mr. Black's main assistant. He chose me to be the one to help you out." She smiled widely at Nessie, clearly happy with the choice Mr. Black had made.

"Now, the top floors consist of one-fifth of the designers for Legendary Apparel, and then the rest are another one-fifth that make up the magazine people—it's all basically just one-fifth of everything Legend," Angela simplified.

"Oh, and what will I be doing?" Nessie asked, following Angela as she started up a set of stairs. This time, though, no one stared at Nessie. She received a few glances when she first entered the room, but quickly went unnoticed.

"I'm not sure. Mr. Black never told me. Did the letter tell you anything?" Angela questioned with deep curiosity.

"Nuh-uh. It was just talking about an internship and a possible job. I didn't question anything at that time—I was just happy to be even considered for it," Nessie replied honestly.

The two entered a small hallway equipped with beige chairs and plants. There were a few red, abstract paintings on the walls, but nothing that screamed 'Legend Magazine.' It was simple and ordinary, and Nessie was beginning to question Mr. Black.

"Wait here for one second, 'kay?" Angela smiled at Nessie and pointed to a free seat. Nessie smiled and wandered to a chair in the middle of the others, inhaling a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She stared at a green plant in front of her, her eyes narrowing at the still thing.

Nessie stared at this medium-height house plant; it was almost maddening to watch. It seemed as if she was having a staring contest with it, determined to win. Growing up, her Grandmother Esme had taught her about plants and flowers, which instantly became a new love of Nessie's; she enjoyed the smells and colors, and she also enjoyed the time it brought her with her now deceased Grandmother. Then, suddenly, Nessie sat up from her chair and stomped to the tree that was nearly five feet away. She looked closely at it for a minute before reaching out and touching a leaf. She laughed once and snarled.

"I knew it was fake," she said to herself, unaware of the audience she had.

"Damn, and I thought I could get away with it," a deep, husky voice said. Nessie stood straight and snapped her eyes to the man beside the door. She recognized him right away, almost star struck at the American man who'd become a Legend himself.


	3. Heroes, Minus Their Capes

**Author's Note: **I update every time I write a chapter and have it beta'd. So, that means updates will be all over the place. I think I have a plan to write a bunch of chapters and then have an actual schedule, but until then, enjoy whatever updates appear in your inbox.

Super, huge, ginormous thank you to my beta **MrsKatyCullen. **This story would be super shitty (shittier?) without her awesome-awesomness. She fixes my bad Google-translator French and has great enthusiasm that stops me from doubting myself. She's crazy amazing.

_(7/26)_ Thanks to **Project Team Beta** and their beta's **CrystalineRose** and **Angelz1114577** for touching this chapter up.

* * *

"A fashion is merely a form of ugliness so unbearable that we are compelled to alter it every six months."  
_**Oscar Wilde**_

**Chapter Two** – **Heroes, Minus Their Capes**

"Nessie," Angela spoke, stepping over to where the redhead was. "This is Jacob Black, but I think you already knew that."

The suddenly shy girl nodded her head and watched as the tall, built, tan man walked closer to her. He stuck out his hand and Nessie had a hard time getting her mind to concentrate on anything besides his dark, penetrating eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ness-Nessie," she stuttered slightly, a sign of her nerves.

"Hello, Nessie. I'm very happy to meet you," the man in front of her purred, grabbing her hand in his and shaking it softly yet with a firm hold.

"Ditto," she whispered, wincing mentally. _Did I really just say _ditto_?_

Jacob Black smiled and Nessie knew it was the most beautiful, surreal thing she had ever seen. And once his hand was freed from hers, she felt oddly alone.

"Angela told me you're a little worn out from your flights and whatnot. I would really like you to be here when you're fully rested, so please, go home and take a long nap," he said to her with concern. He stared at her deeply as he spoke, an honest sense of worry.

Nessie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I've suffered with insomnia for most of my teenage years. I'm capable of functioning without sleep," she said without thinking. "Besides, I'm a bit too wired from being here to sleep."

"I'm impressed," Jacob Black said with pure honesty. "I'm a man who loves to sleep and will sleep whenever he gets the chance. If there were a job where you had to sleep for a living, well, I'd be a millionaire."

Nessie smiled a sly, crooked smile. "Aren't you already a millionaire?"

He laughed, and the sound sent shivers down Nessie's spine. "Almost, but not quite there yet."

It was silent for a moment, and Nessie found herself entranced by Jacob Black's lively stare. He had short, thick brown hair that seemed to be much lighter in person, rather than the many pictures she'd seen from a photoshoot he'd had. He was very good looking and young, unlike how the interviews made him sound.

"Well, if you won't go home to rest, then you'll rest here," he said to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding Nessie to his main office. He was very warm and gentile with the young woman, careful not to get too close to her.

The inside of his personal office was as bland as the hallway waiting room. Things weren't as vibrant and inspiring as the magazine itself, but instead it had a sleepy feel to it. It reminded her of her life back in Forks, making her suddenly home-sick.

"Angela, why don't you go get some blueberry sorbet and coffee?" he suggested to Angela. She nodded her head and disappeared. "Take a seat. You like ice cream and coffee, right?"

Nessie nodded her head and followed his directions, all the while replying to him, "Two of my favorite things, actually." She sat on an extremely comfortable blue couch that was covered by an earthy afghan.

"Me too," he admitted as she admired the old afghan and watched her touch it briefly. It was scratchy and made her feel unsure about it.

"My mother made it for me – well, I helped a little," he said sentimentally as he sat on the edge of his desk. His eyes stared off as he looked at the afghan, a sad, fatigued look crossed his face.

"That's really cool. The most me and my mom have done together was planting a few flowers. They all died, though. I even held a funeral for them," Nessie said, trying to lighten the tension.

A small smile approached his face. "How old were you?"

"I'm not sure, five or six. Ever since then I've kinda been afraid to take care of something that has a chance of dying. I threw a fit when my Uncle Emmett bought me a fish for my tenth birthday." Nessie basked in the silly memories, which made her miss her family even more so.

"I had a fish once. Actually, the tale is rather violent." He looked at Nessie and leaned forward. "Want to hear it?"

She nodded her head and smiled, excited.

"Me and my friend Paul went to the pet shop and bought two Betta fish. We named them Fred and Rick for some reason I can't remember. We did what any twelve-year-old boys would do; we put them in a bowl of water together and they fought each other to the death. It was pretty cool for us, but we got in a lot of trouble for it."

"Worth it, though?" Nessie asked.

Jacob smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak. "So worth it. It got me my first girlfriend." He winked at her and stepped away from his desk, opening his office door just as Angela stepped in.

"Ice cream and coffee anyone? Or what I like to call: one helluva tooth ache," Angela chimed, a slight smile on her face. Nessie laughed, but only to be polite. Jacob smiled as well and took the plastic tray from her, carefully carrying it to his desk where he laid it on a pile of paper.

"Thanks, Ang," he replied.

"Yep," she said loudly. "I better get to work, after all, I can't spend my entire day playing tour guide." She turned to the girl on the couch and winked. "See ya later, Nessie."

"Yeah, uh," Nessie quickly tried to remember some of the French she had attempted to learn, "adieu!"

Angela smiled widely and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Huh," Nessie mused to herself, taking the cup of coffee that Jacob handed her.

"What?" he asked before grabbing her bowl of blueberry sorbet.

"I figured she would have joined us…" she trailed off.

"Nah, Angela's a busy gal. Which is why I'm glad she's my go-to girl," Jacob said as he took a seat next to her.

Nessie stiffened as she felt the couch beside her sink a little, and she leaned to the right where Jacob had taken a seat. He was very relaxed as he crossed one leg over his knee, settled the bowl of ice cream in his lap and juggled with the spoon and Styrofoam cup. The two of them looked very different on the blue couch.

She was very stiff and her movements were thought before she would make them. As she sat on the edge of the couch, she'd take tiny bites of her ice cream and then a slow sip of her coffee.

He, on the other hand, was very peaceful as he leaned against the back of the couch, his dark hair and skin standing out from the afghan.

The way he scarfed down his treat had Nessie staring in a frozen shock. Sure, she loved ice cream and coffee as much as the next person, but this was madness in her eyes. He didn't even have either for two minutes, and he'd finished before she'd taken her third bite or sip. _A fast combination of hot and cold had to be bad for someone's health_, she thought to herself, watching him as he got off the couch and set the empty containers back on the tray.

"When you're finished, we'll talk about what's going to happen while you're here," he said robotically as he took a seat at his desk and began to do some of the work that he'd been putting off. Nessie nodded her head and continued to eat and drink slowly, trying to keep herself from letting the whole matter of the situation become part of her thought processing. But she couldn't stop herself, and before she knew it, she was mentally hyperventilating.

_Oh, my God, I'm here. I'm actually here_, she thought, making herself choke on her cooling coffee. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. Can I really do this? Can I really be a part of Legend? Am I dead? Oh God._

But at that moment, a woman burst through the doors, her head held up high as she sauntered over to Jacob's desk, taking a seat on it. Nessie sat in shock as she stared at the beautiful woman. She had a rich, fiery head of red hair that was pinned up into a very tight and neat bun. She wore a Legendary outfit as well, which Nessie realized was a common look that most the workers here wore. The outfit was one that Nessie didn't own, in fact, she never liked it. The woman wore a black, long sleeve jumpsuit, made out of silk and grew into a skinny leg form around her ankles. She wore classic black pumps and her tall form filled out the look perfectly.

The tall woman reminded Nessie of herself; they had red hair, were fair skinned and had freckles that sprinkled their noses and cheeks. Yet the woman that was sitting on Jacob's desk looked like she belonged there, like it was her territory. She met Nessie's glance and her nose scrunched up.

"Kimmy Kale," the woman purred, a French accent spurting from her pink tongue.

"What?" Nessie asked with wide eyes.

"Your dress. It's a Kimmy Kale original," the woman stated.

Nessie looked down at her own clothes. She was wearing Legendary Apparel, too. But she wore a soft pouch pocket vest dress. The Jade made her skin glow and she enjoyed the bow that tied on her back side. It was a younger look, which always seemed to be Nessie's style. But she couldn't help but to feel that the woman in front of her was judging her for it.

Nessie tucked her ankles underneath her, feeling her white flats threaten to fall off her pale feet. Her ice cream was all but melted at this point and she felt too ill to drink the rest of her coffee.

"Bonjour," Jacob said to her in a monotone, not taking his eyes of the computer screen.

"Bonjour," she replied to him, smiling seductively. Her large, green eyes touched Nessie's form and she smirked. "Who is this, amant?"

"This is our new intern, Nessie. Nessie, this is Victoria Lavolonté," Jacob introduced, getting up from his desk and walking around. He wrapped one arm around Victoria's waist and she smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you, petit oiseau," she said, sticking her hand out towards Nessie. The little redhead got up from her spot, placing the almost empty containers on a small table near the couch. She placed her chilly hand into Victoria's smooth one.

"Same," Nessie said, trying to smile.

"Victoria is very important. She manages the Paris Legend Magazine company, seeing as how we are really Seattle natives," Jacob explained, a proud look on his face.

"I know," she whispered, making her way back to the couch. The two stared at her, both curious, but for different reasons. Victoria wondered if Nessie was always this dismayed, small girl. Jacob felt himself start to worry with the sudden change in her enthusiasm. But in the end both were confounded by the girl.

"Right," Jacob began, slowly making his way back to his computer. "What is it that you needed?"

"Did you get the new prints that Laurent sent you?" she asked him, making her way to the edge of his desk and taking a seat again. She picked up something brown, rubbing her fingers over it and grimacing. Jacob snagged it from her fingers and at that moment Nessie was able to decipher what it was. He placed the wooden wolf next to his keyboard, staring at it for a moment before he fixed his attention back on the computer screen.

"Prints of what?" he mumbled.

"The new models! Jesus Christ, Jacob, have you forgotten?"

He shrugged. "I haven't forgotten, I just don't recall being informed about Laurent making prints. In fact, why do we need new models? We don't hire new ones until we need them."

Victoria rolled her eyes at the young man. "So naïve, loup affamé."

"Honestly, Victoria, this is why you're here. You take care of that shit, and I sit here and make sure you don't corrupt everything."

The two began to banter, almost as if they'd forgotten Nessie was present. Back and forth the two went on, talking about how Jacob was supposed to act like he was part of this company. Victoria would sometimes imply how she was perfect for this job, seeing as how Jacob did nothing anymore. He'd ignore those comments, and then bring up things about how she was changing the magazine entirely with her bossy manor.

That's when a little light bulb went off in her head and she circled back to a few months earlier.

Nessie had just received April's edition of Legend Magazine; it was the second one that had been completely designed and printed in Paris, LM's new home—for a while, at least. Immediately Nessie noticed the differences, no matter how small they were. The magazine used calm colors, nothing too girly or too boyish, but in the middle; darker tones of brighter colors. But sadly enough, the changes got bigger and bigger, and Nessie found herself less thrilled to receive the magazine.

And Victoria being co-editor was the reason why. She was changing everything, and clearly she was after Jacob's job. It angered Nessie shockingly then, and she had to grind her teeth together to stop herself from lashing out.

"Get over it, Vikki, this is my job. I do appreciate your help, but for the time being, you can't be the new owner. Alright?" Jacob said, almost as if his thoughts and feeling were in sync with Nessie's.

Victoria huffed and stood up straight, brushing off the lower part of her outfit. "Take a look at those prints, Laurent would love to hear what you think."

Jacob waved a hand in her direction. "Tell him what you think he wants to hear. I'm busy."

Nessie's anger then turned on Jacob. _How could he be so dismissive? How could he let Victoria make the decisions? Where was the old Jacob Black? The one who was happy and always excited for new designs? The one who would eagerly make himself involved with LM?_ _Now he's got a stick up his butt and acts like a doormat to Victoria, letting her be the brain. _It had been this way for a while, though. Jacob wasn't enthused about his work anymore.

The tall woman left the room and quietly shut the door. Nessie kept her eyes on Jacob, watching him as he stared blindly at the screen in front of him.

"Spitfire isn't she?" he asked Nessie.

"Seems like it," she replied.

"You'll get used to it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Will I?"


	4. A Piece of Home

**Author's Note:** I think updates should be happening more so. I'm trying this thing where I write about 500 words everyday. Let's just hope I can keep that up. I'm already doing a poor job at it.

This story would look like a bigger piece of poop if **MrsKatyCullen **didn't stop the disaster. Plus she's the quickest beta ever, most of the time :P

_(7/26)_ Thanks to **Project Team Beta** and their beta's **VoluptousVamp** and **SecretlyServerus** for touching this chapter up.

* * *

"Fashion is what you adopt when you don't know who you are."  
_**Quentin Crisp**_

**Chapter Three – A Piece of Home**

"Did you enjoy your treat?"

"It was very good," she replied, standing up.

"Great." Once again, he removed himself from the trance of his supposed "work" and walked over to Nessie. Taking the empty bowl and cup, he set them on the tray along with his containers.

"I wish there was more I could show you today, but I didn't really have much prepared. Plus, it's Monday - our busiest day - so the work that we _do_ get is often unwanted and unannounced," he explained, sitting down on what seemed to be the comfy part of his desk, seeing as how that was where Victoria had sat.

"It's alright, I'm sort of at a road block. My brain is shutting down on me." She yawned then, proving her point.

He chuckled. "Why don't I get you a cab to take you home?" He got up and walked over to the black phone tucked in between his paperwork and computer.

"Where are you staying?" he asked. Nessie stared blankly at him for a moment, not sure if she knew. But then she remembered she had written the information on a piece of paper and quickly fetched it out of her dress.

She unfolded the white paper, flipping it around until she found the right angle to read it. But once she tried to pronounce what was written, she found herself getting an odd stare from Jacob. She blushed and stood up, handing him the paper. He smiled and proceeded to dial the cab service, speaking in what seemed to be perfect French, at least from what she could tell. She had no idea what he said.

Nessie's eyes slowly started to shut as she leaned against the desk. As soon as she realized she was nearly dozing off, she stiffened as if she were scared. Jacob stared at her with worry for a moment, but it soon faded as he concentrated on trying to make sure that the cab company go the right information.

At this point, though, Nessie was worried about herself. She was never one to just doze off like this, especially standing up! The thought sounded insane to her, and she wondered if this was unhealthy of her to be like. She had suffered from insomnia during her high school years, but even then she had never had this happen to her.

_It must be because I'm older_, she thought, liking that assumption. She knew it was the jet-lag, but for some odd reason she didn't want to go with that excuse. Probably because she already had. Maybe part of her secretly wished she was a teenager again with sleeping problems. Maybe it would make her seem more needed to be there at LM—someone who didn't get sick from flights, just someone who naturally couldn't sleep very well.

Jacob put the phone back in its cradle and handed back the paper.

"A cab will be here in about twenty minutes, probably sooner, seeing as how the cab company is only a few blocks away."

Nessie nodded and walked to the couch, swaying a bit.

"Whoa, alright there?" Jacob asked her as he made his way towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders. The warmth was shocking and woke Nessie up a bit more. She turned her eyes to him, mesmerized at how this stranger could possibly be worried about her.

"Just tired," she said to him, motioning that she needed to take a seat.

He helped her to the couch. Once she made contact with the soft blue, she collapsed, her eyelids closing immediately.

When she awoke there was a slight chill in the room from an open window somewhere in the room (she could hear the honking of cars and people on the streets yelling). She sat up and noticed an odd feeling on her legs. She looked down and noticed the familiar afghan covering her lower half. She smiled at it, knowing that Jacob must have put it there.

She yawned and stretched, not feeling completely well rested yet. Then it hit her. The cab! She must have missed it.

"Morning, taches de rousseur," she heard Jacob's voice from the corner. She turned her attention to the left and noticed that Jacob was sitting right beside the open window.

"What?" she croaked.

"Taches de rousseur. It means _freckles_ in French." He laughed at the silliness.

Nessie stared at him. _Has he given me a nickname?_

But then it hit her, she wasn't talking about the French.

"No, you said _morning_. It couldn't possibly be morning, right?" She panicked slightly.

He shook his head. "No, of course not. Sorry to get you freaked out."

"How long was I asleep then?" she asked him, standing up and stretching better.

"About twenty minutes." He grinned at her. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

She tried to keep her large, embarrassed smile at bay, but failed.

"I didn't say anything you shouldn't have heard, did I?" she asked him.

"Well, I don't know who Emmett is, but I don't think he'd appreciate being called a douche nozzle," Jacob stated, laughing. Nessie smacked her forehead, thankful that Jacob was the one to hear this. If it were her family, they'd immediately let Emmett know what Nessie's subconscious thought of him, and he'd be after her like an assassin.

"So," Jacob began, "Who is he?"

"He's my uncle. And yes, he is a douche nozzle, but a lovable douche nozzle."

"I didn't know' douche nozzle' was a word," he stated.

"Oh, it is," she said proudly.

There was a loud honk outside and Jacob peered out the window, looking down below him.

"Well, Cinderella, your carriage awaits you."

Nessie smiled at the fairytale reference and stood up. He, too, got up and walked over to her, taking her hands into his.

"It was great meeting you. And don't bother coming in tomorrow; I insist that you take the day off." He spoke in such an old fashioned way that Nessie couldn't help but match his playful tone.

"Why thank you, sir."

He smiled at her, letting go of her hand.

"I have your cell phone number, so I'll call you and tell you when you can come back in."

She smiled at him and headed for the door, and then it hit her.

"My luggage! I left it in Angela's car!"

"Don't worry, Angela's waiting in the lobby with your luggage," he said as he started to walk her to the door.

"Well, I guess now I can relax."

He laughed at her and opened the door. He caught her eye for a moment and stared deeply into them, almost as if he were mentally taking an image of her.

"Goodbye, Freckles," he said.

"Bye," she whispered and walked out the door.

-:-

Nessie didn't enjoy the taxi ride to her apartment, not one bit.

She was alone with a man who didn't speak English. Although, Nessie didn't have to worry about this; Angela had given him specific directions. The car ride was too quiet for her liking. It was the slap in the face that said, "You're alone in a foreign country." It was true. At this point, Nessie was truly alone, and she wished that she could have just stayed at the office building.

But she couldn't go back—she didn't know how. She was stuck in this taxi, at least until she arrived at her new home. Even that wasn't enough to make her feel happy and relieved. She couldn't even enjoy sightseeing because of this. She suddenly felt sick, but nothing too serious; a case of homesickness seemed to find its way to her in the taxi. It was maddening and she just wanted to go home.

"Maybe it's a sign," she whispered to herself, which she only did when she was under lots of stress. "Maybe being a part of Legend Magazine isn't in the stars for me. I should just go back home and get a summer job like everyone else. I'm just Nessie Cullen, the girl who couldn't even figure out her own address. How could I find my way around Paris if I actually became something more? How could I be this American college-dropout who's expected to learn all there is to about a million dollar business?"

The taxi came to a stop in front of a large, tan building which was beautiful; she couldn't deny that. She swallowed, a dry itch resided in her throat.

"Nous sommes ici, mademoiselle," the olive-toned man spoke, climbing out of the car and walking to the back of it. Nessie climbed out, wiping her moist palms on her dress. The man handed her bags to her, which she quickly tried to juggle as she tried to put the bags in comfortable positions.

"Merci," she replied. The man slowly bowed his head and got back into his car. Nessie stared up at the large building.

_This is it, your new home. _

She made her way into a building, being greeted by a woman in a brown suit as she stepped out. Nessie smiled at her and nodded politely at the words spoken in French. A few minutes later, Nessie entered a barren room, which was equipped with a set of built-in bronze mailboxes and a large, wide staircase that spiraled up. She pulled out the white paper, and after having a hard time with it, she found her room number.

Going up the stairs was a major hassle, and she wondered why the building didn't have an elevator. Her four bags of luggage alone caused her to stop multiple times on the steps. The building was quite old, but the interior was very modern. She stopped at the third floor and took in a deep breath, already having worked up a sweat. She glanced at the paper again.

"Room 25C," she read to herself. She glanced down the hallway in front her. There was a group of young boys dressed in baggy jeans and different types of DC apparel, which was big for skaters. It really annoyed Nessie sometimes that she could automatically tell what a person was, especially if it was clothing from a big designer or company. They spoke in French, loud and obnoxious. Nessie thought it was rude of them, seeing as how others lived here.

She caught sight of a door number, which read 18C. She realized that this was her floor and nearly thanked God out loud. She made her way down the hall, reading each door number and hearing the loud noises inside each one. One of the boys spotted her and stared, but then looked away and continued to chat with his friends.

Once at her door, Nessie pulled out the key she'd been sent through the mail. She quickly unlocked the door and nearly threw herself inside. She dropped her bags on the ground and shut the door, sighing loudly.

The inside of the apartment was absolutely beautiful, and Nessie gasped at the bright colors. Paintings of wild flowers and abstract art covered the walls, and the entire apartment was already furnished. Just as she attempted to sit on a red couch, something caught her eye.

A purple hat sat on the kitchen table that wasn't too far from the living room. Nessie had never seen that hat before in her life, and she wasn't sure where it had come from. But then she heard a noise, similar to a grunt, from one of the far back rooms. She slowly headed towards the room, not making a single noise.

"Damn it!" a voice screeched and Nessie busted in through a door in a small hallway..

Two screams were audible then, but like some silly, clichéd sitcom, the two's screams turned from horror to fits of laughter, a nostalgic feeling buzzing through the atmosphere.

"Aunt Alice!" Nessie chimed, shocked and pleased to see her aunt. It was at this moment that Nessie's despair about being alone in Paris fled her thoughts, replaced with a tentative feeling that things would turn out alright.

Alice smirked. "Hello, dear Moderno-Vreeland."

"Alice, we're in France, not Mexico. Either speak English or French, kay?" Nessie teased, embracing her petite aunt.

The black-haired woman pouted while she hugged the taller girl.

"I'll speak whatever language I want to speak!" she exclaimed.

It was supposed to be dramatic and full of malice, but instead it came out deflated and humorous. The young redhead laughed and wondered to herself, _how could someone so small be full of so much life?_ In fact, the thought brought tears to Nessie's emerald eyes. Nessie had truly missed a part of her life, even if it had been for a few hours. With Alice being here now, she felt blissful and euphoric and saw nothing but a bright side in what had otherwise been cold and desperate thoughts.

"What?" Alice asked as she felt a warm drop on her bare shoulder. She pushed her niece away, only so she could stare into her eyes.

Nessie smiled and laughed, but only because it felt sane to do so.

"I'm just so happy you're here," she replied truthfully.

Alice grinned back, sympathetic to how her niece was feeling.

"Of course, Vree. I couldn't wait any longer, so I hoped on the earliest flight. I probably got here five hours after you."

Nessie smiled again. "I'm glad you did. I was just about to go ballistic."

"Why's that?" The brunette's blue eyes narrowed and she pulled Nessie to the king-sized bed covered in purple silk and silver crests.

Nessie sat down, her aunt nearly sitting in her lap. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes.

"It's just so different, ya know? I am, or was, regretting coming here."

"How come?"

She shrugged and took in another deep breath, and then she opened her mouth and said, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Alice was rather concerned. She wasn't sure what Nessie was going to say, or why she would say it.

"I- I don't know. It's more like just a feeling; like the feeling that someone is watching you. I can't figure it out."

Nessie sat there for a moment, musing over what it was that she felt.

She knew all of it originated from being in such a different place, and then being part of something so big, which to her was the forbidden apple of all her hopes and dreams. For years she dreamed of being anything more than what she already was, but they had been dreams, nothing more. Then, after encouragement from her friends and family, she'd tried her hardest to make those dreams come true. She hadn't thought they'd come true, in fact, just by sending out a resume and application for the internship; she figured she'd never get a chance in hell to be chosen.

That was what she had wanted; it was what she now dreamed had happened. She just didn't have the courage to actually go after the things she wanted, which had always been a problem. Like the saying goes, "dreams are meant for sleeping."

But she knew all of this was nonsense.

"Nessie, you're finally doing something you've always loved," her mother had said to her the day after Nessie received her letter. That was when her first doubts began, and she'd found sanctuary in her mother's advice.

"I know, but what if I'm not as good as I think I am? Or as good as everyone says I am. What if—what if I can't handle it? What if something happens and I can't ask anyone for help because they all speak French? What if-"

"Whoa, hold it there," Bella had begun. She'd grabbed her daughter's hand and had given it a gentle squeeze. "You're over thinking it. Trust me, everything will be fine—you'll be fine. You just need to think about the positive, and you need to remember that your aunt will be with you. You know she'd never let anything bad happen to you."

Nessie had exhaled. "I know, but I just –"

"Stop. Look at me."

Bella's large brown eyes had stared down at her daughter's. They had been intense and full of nothing but concern and courage, and something that Nessie admired about her mother—her strength.

"Nothing and nobody will stop you from perusing your dreams, not even yourself. You just have to trust the world, even if it's not willing to trust back."

Those words flooded back into Nessie and she wanted to laugh at herself for forgetting them. Those were the words that had encouraged doing this, to be here and to do what she always wanted to do, dream or not.


	5. Chit Chat Teeth

**Author's Note:** So, it's been awhile since an update. But that's okay, right? Right.

Thanks to** MsKatyCullen** for the beta job, and then Project Team Beta (specifically **DreaC** and **Carrie36**) for touching it up.

And, I'm so thrilled to announce that **Freaks**, the sister story to this fic written by the reason this story was created to begin with, **IndependenceIndividuality**, has been posted. So, if you want to read about a punk-Nessie, the link is on my profile. And you should just do it. It's incredible.

* * *

"Respect is love in plain clothes."  
**_Frankie Byrne_**

**Chapter Four – Chit-Chat Teeth**

The next day came all too soon, but it wasn't that shocking to Nessie – after all, she had spent the rest of the day sleeping and didn't wake up till almost noon the next day. But something that did come across as a surprise was her aunt's appearance. Alice often looked clean and put together, her clothes stainless and never having a crease, but at that moment, she looked like a wreck.

"Who died?" Nessie asked when she walked into the living room, noticing how stuffy the air felt.

Alice looked up at her from the red couch, eyes puffy and nose running. She wore a t-shirt that was big enough to be a dress or a night gown.

"I'm sick," she muttered, coughing into her pale fist.

"Oh, no!" Nessie said as she took a seat next to her aunt. But as soon as her bottom touched the red couch, Alice was knocking her onto the ground.

"I'm sick, didn't ya hear me? I don't need you getting sick, too." She nearly screamed the words, and Nessie felt slightly panicked. But she didn't care, it was her aunt on that couch who looked like a beat up old woman, and she was going to take care of her.

"I'll be fine. You know me, strong immune system and all that," Nessie stated, crawling over to her aunt and looking at her from down below. "What do you think you have? The flu?"

"Most likely. But seriously, I have like a special French flu. I feel like shit and I don't want you to feel like this. Go away, 'kay?"

Nessie sighed and got to her feet, realizing that maybe she should get ready for her second day at Legend. The thought excited her but petrified her in a different sense.

"Fuck," Alice moaned. She jumped up from the couch and rushed past Nessie, a hand cupping her mouth and her small body disappearing behind a beige door.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Nessie shouted from the other side.

"Fuck off!" Alice growled.

The tired girl didn't take it to heart, in fact, she was happy that her aunt was being a little bit of a bitch. It made her new take on being in Paris all the more better. Bitchiness was something she was used to, she could relate to, and dismiss. It was one thing the whole world shared, and for once in her life, Nessie was actually loving the fact that anyone could be a bitch to her.

"Alright, then," she began, her cheek against the door. "I'm going to get ready for today."

Alice replied with a gagging sound. Nessie grimaced and went into her bedroom. It looked much like the purple themed one Alice had, except this one was more concentrated about dark greens and browns. It reminded her of her bedroom at home, but more neat and there wasn't a mysterious smell coming from underneath the bed. Often times, her father threatened that he'd make Nessie live underneath the stairs in a cupboard like the famous wizard if she didn't clean up her room – but of course, he never did.

She headed for her cleaner, and more organized closet, where last night she'd gone a bit overboard when putting her clothes in. She'd made everything color coordinated; even her shoes which found sanctum at the bottom of the large, boxy room. Everything was by a _Legendary_ designer; she wore nothing but _Legendary_ clothes. Sometimes, though, she'd be caught wearing her mom's old navy T-shirts if she were doing yard work.

After spending nearly an hour searching for the right outfit, Nessie decided. She wanted to look casual, almost as if she just woke up and grabbed whatever was closest, yet still looking cool; like a rock star. When she finally did find the perfect, casual outfit, she stared at herself forever in the mirror.

She picked a gray and white stripped cotton dress. It was sleeveless and screamed summer time at the beach. It was one of her favorites; her uncle Jasper had taken her to get it. She matched it with gray-blue leggings and the same color of ballet flats. It was then that Nessie realized that she really loved blues and grays – it made her laugh a little. But what made her laugh even more was that she realized she hadn't taken a shower yet, and she felt almost as dirty as Alice probably did.

She stripped then and there, double checking to see if she locked her bedroom door. She did, thankfully. Nessie was all too modest when it came to her privacy and she figured she'd die if her aunt saw any other part of her. Once in the shower, where she'd already placed her toiletries and favorite soaps and shampoos, she stepped into the warm water and washed away all of her bad feelings she had the previous day.

When she was finished getting ready for the day, she went out onto the back patio, spotting her new and for now neighbors. Most were outside smoking, talking on their cell phones or on their computers. Which reminded Nessie, she needed to make some form of contact with her family that were thousands of miles away. She ran back inside, noticing that Alice was no longer in the bathroom that was located near the living room. _She must be in her room_, Nessie thought as she went into her room.

Grabbing her cell phone and laptop, she took a seat at the kitchen table, preparing herself for lots of time spent on her second love; the Internet. She could spend hours on a computer, whether on Facebook or buying new things from Legend's online store—which was only Legendary Apparel things. But today she decided not to get too entranced by anything. Instead, she concentrated on her mail, which was full of things from her friends and family.

After spending a good hour emptying her inbox, she then, with a great amount of will power, closed her laptop and dialed her home phone number. She needed to hear her parent's voice. But as she attempted to call them, she remembered that the time zones were different. It was about 2 AM there, and not a chance in hell would either of her parents wake up to answer the phone, plus Nessie didn't feel like calling them this late at night. She sighed and set her phone back down on the table then, her eyes slowly trailing towards the open glass door.

The sound of the bathroom door caught her attention and she turned to see her aunt wrapped in a blanket, looking just the same as she had been.

"Feeling better?" Nessie questioned, a small smile on her lips meant for comfort.

Alice laughed, but it sounded more like a scoff. "I. Wish."

She stopped walking to the couch long enough to look at Nessie straight in the eye.

"Why can't I just die?" she moaned.

Nessie giggled and got up, a knock at the front door alerting her. "Don't be so dramatic, Aunt Alice. You'll live."

"Sure about that?" Alice mumbled and collapsed on the couch.

Nessie ignored her dramatic aunt and answered the door. Angela had told her that yesterday she'd be picking her up around noon. The butterflies began to flop in Nessie's stomach as she began to think about her second day, which would probably be her official day, seeing as how yesterday she was so loopy from not having any proper sleep.

She smiled as she thought of the nap she'd taken on Jacob's couch.

Unlocking the door in a clumsy fashion, Nessie tried not to let the embarrassment get to her then. There stood Jacob Black, a fresh smile on his face and wearing casual clothes. Nessie's passion of anything Legend immediately made her able to detect what he was wearing. But she didn't ponder too much on his clothes; instead, she was thinking something else entirely.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out.

He smiled at her. "Angela said you were bummed that you couldn't do anything fun yesterday, so I'm making today a 'Paris-sightseeing-adventure day'," he said, quotes and all.

His voice was so cheery and eager, complete opposite of Nessie's.

"'Paris-sightseeing-adventure day'?" she mimicked, her voice caught on her shock and nerves.

"Sounds like hell!" Alice shouted from beneath the covers.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked, eyes narrowed at the areas behind Nessie.

Nessie cleared her throat. "My aunt, she's not feeling too good."

"The flu?" he guessed, but he said it in a matter-of-factly tone.

She nodded her head and Alice sat up, the white blankets slipping away from her head.

"It's more horrible than childbirth," she muttered, staring at the two.

The red-head turned and looked at the sick woman. "And you would know how child birth would feel?"

Alice glared and a snarl escaped through her clenched teeth.

"Actually, this bug has been going around for awhile," Jacob cut in. "I had it last week, and I'm pretty sure it was worse than childbirth. And I'm a _guy_. It's not physically possible for me to have a baby."

"Wanna try?" Alice challenged. Nessie felt embarrassed by her aunt. It was fine that she was being harsh to Nessie, but to Jacob, who was Nessie's boss, was something that wasn't even considered to be alright with.

Jacob dismissed Alice's crude ways. "Hey, we're sharing the same sickness. You've got part of _me_ in _you_."

Nessie giggled and Alice smirked for a second before she disappeared beneath her covers. Jacob smiled back and turned his attention back to Nessie.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked her.

Nessie bit her lip and looked at the lump on the couch.

"I don't know. My aunt's really-"

"She is," Alice said for him.

Jacob's smile grew. "Let's go."

-:-

"Um, café….café au…" Nessie struggled to order a simple coffee with milk. Some things she could pronounce, only because they were obvious, but everything else came out in stutters and insecurity of an American girl. She looked up at Jacob with desperate eyes, her face a dark pink as the embarrassment seemed to cultivate each time the waiter sighed in annoyance.

With a smile on his face and humor-lit eyes, Jacob did the kind thing and helped out the girl.

"Elle aura un café au lait, et je vais avoir un café noisette. Merci."

Jacob's perfect French surprised Nessie, she admired him for it. He must have done a lot to change his life style for an American boy to a French man. She knew the transition would in fact be hard, seeing as how he'd grown up under harsh living conditions. His money and business was brought to him; he didn't make it happen. Most of the things that did happen in his life, though, we're unexpected and sometimes unwanted, but he managed, and Nessie knew that was one of the reasons why he was her hero, and she was happy to be where she was, even though yesterday she was having seconds thoughts.

Like Jacob, she just had to do it, even if she was unsure.

The waiter took their menus and walked away, probably glad to finally be able to do his job.

"Where'd you learn to speak French so well?" she questioned him.

He smacked his lips and his dark eyes flickered up to the bright sky above them.

"Mostly from books, plus dating a woman who speaks fluent French is a pro against the many cons," he answered, almost as if he immediately stopped himself from speaking. He coughed and looked over his shoulder, averting his eyes from the girl sitting across from him.

Nessie wasn't sure why she felt so suddenly ill. It was nothing physical, minus the twinge in her stomach, but mental. It was at that moment in time she realized that she liked Jacob more than a role-model, or a hero. She liked him as a girl would like a boy—a _crush_.

She swallowed hard and looked away, mentally cursing at herself.

_Get a grip on yourself, Nessie, you don't even know the guy_. It was true, Nessie didn't know him. But in some weird world, she did. Nessie knew everything about him, at least what magazines and interviews could provide. But beyond on that, she didn't know the _true_ him.

"You okay?" Jacob asked suddenly, his head tilted to the side as he studied the flushed girl. He didn't sound all that well either.

Nessie snapped her attention back to him.

"Yeah, fine," she replied, stiffening as the waiter returned with two cups on a black, circular tray.

He put their orders in front of them and asked something in French. Nessie guessed he was asking if they wanted anything else, since it was normal waiter cliché. She shook her head and Jacob answered with an obvious 'no'. The blonde grinned politely, nodded his head, and disappeared once again.

Nessie took her cup of coffee and sipped it, embracing the warmth of it. Jacob did the same, but seemed to annihilate his in one gulp. She put her cup down, her hands still holding it, though.

"So, who's the French girl who gives you free lessons in the language?" Nessie questioned. She was determined to learn about him, and not from the media. If she was going to stay in Paris and work with the man she idolized, she was going to get to know him for the real person that he was.

"Mmm," he started as he swallowed his drink, another cough deep in his throat. Nessie wondered if maybe he was coming down with something. "You met her. Uhm, Victoria."

A blow to the heart in Nessie's eyes, but she smiled at him. "I should have known." The smile she wore was fake, and if anyone who truly knew her saw this, they'd realize this as well. But Jacob was blind.

He scoffed. "Why? By how she has me whipped or by the way she just seemed so, what's the word? Stubborn?" Jacob seemed a bit ticked, Nessie noted.

"I dunno. It just seemed that you two were more than friends, that's all," Nessie said, her voice hushed.

Jacob shrugged and sighed, eyes once again nowhere near Nessie's. "Well, after awhile… you just let people walk all over you."

Nessie's eyes grew wide. "I never said that she was walking all over you."

He looked at her. "She is. Big time. Have you not seen the magazine lately? I don't know whether if I should fire her, or dump her. I would not want to the feel the wrath of her."

"Wait, let me get this right, you don't _like_ her?" she tried to sum up.

"Do you like her?" he asked back, eyebrows rose.

"I don't know her."

"Well, I do. She's….just, blah." He inhaled deeply, his fingers gently drumming against the table-top. He looked uncomfortable. "I really don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore," he said dramatically and sadly. He sighed in defeat and leaned back in his chair, his eyes finding other things to stare at once again. Clearly he wasn't one for confrontation, or interrogation for that matter.

Nessie was surprised by Jacob. It was often that she'd heard about someone letting themselves go, but Jacob seemed to be doing it wrong. He was letting himself go and giving himself up. It was obvious that he no longer cared, but a tiny ounce of him was still passionate about Legend. Clearly he was playing tug and war with himself, and only one side would win.

"I'm sorry," Nessie said out loud.

"For what?" the copper-skinned man asked.

"I know that ever since your mom died, you've been struggling."

Jacob's eyes got very wide then, almost as if he witnessed Nessie killing his mother. His fists locked tight and he clenched his jaw. Nessie hadn't expected this reaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

He cut her off, "Just forget about it."

She nodded. She did know. It had only been a year since her grandmother had died. It was still hard to think of her as no longer around.

"I think I'm ready to go," she replied, wanting to get Jacob's mind off of everything.

He nodded and pushed himself from the table. "Sure."


End file.
